Happy Cullen Halloween
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: Its halloween at the Cullens, see how they handle the festivities
1. Emmett

I just quickly got this idea and thought I'd write it out hope it works???

* * *

Happy Halloween..

"Alice why did you feel the need to invite half the town for a halloween party. Can you seriously tell me why?" my mother- Bella Cullen- moaned at Alice. She was getting slightly annoyed.

"Because" Aunt Alice sung out.

"What kind of an answer is because?"

"Right.. well I thought it would be fun, you know get into a human past time and all that. We need to blend."

"oh yeh and what if someone loses control, not likely but what if we eat someone" My mother barked at her, now trying to find anything to stop this party going ahead.

"It could just be part of the party you know a show..hellooo Halloween. Vampires, blood, biting its sort of expected, and thats not a good enough excuse we can mesh with humans. We do it all the time....even you."

"Yes...but" my mother new she had lost the fight, she pouted for a little but she even knew as the rest of us that you can't stay mad at Alice for long.

"Nessie, Jacob stop eatting the candy. We need all we can get, we are going to get tones of trick or treaters in about..five minutes." Alice was getting stressed. Its all this part planning it all needs to be perfect.

The door bell rang five minutes later.

"Can someone get that" Alice shouted from the other room.

"Your turn to get the door" Rosalie said.

"How can it be my turn when you haven't had a turn" Jasper questioned Rosalie.

"Im not getting the door" Jacob barked.

"Oh I'll get the damn door" Emmett laughed and swung the door open.

"Trick or treat" A harmony of voices spoke together.

"what are you suppost to be?" Emmett boomed at the trick or treaters

"Im totally spiderman" one voice said.

"A pirate...ARRRRR." another shouted.

"Im a mushroom" one quiet voice said.

"A mushroom?.....more like a kid in a hat" Emmett said to the young boy.

"well what are you supposed to be?" the kid questioned Emmett.

"A vampire" Emmett replied quite confident, we were all gasping....well gasping and laughing our heads off.

The group of boys burst into laughter..."hahah your not a vampire. Where are your teeth?"

"or cape"

"I want to suck your blood.." Emmett said trying to immitate dracular.

"Emmett" Esme called, "Here you go" she placed some candy in each of their bags and they ran away laughing. Once the door was shut she slapped Emmett on the arm, "What are you doing?"

"It's halloween....."


	2. Rosalie

"Oh man how many more trick or treater's can there be in this tiny town, this must be the 30th group- Bagsie not going" Japer said.

"you haven't gone yet, Jasper" Rosalie now barked at him. "Nessie"

"Ermm rock paper scissors"

"Fine" Rosalie said.

"Ok" Jasper joined in

"Emmett, Jake...how about you Carlisle?" I asked

"Yes im in" he replied.

"Ok how does it work between six of us?" the door bell rang again.

"Oh for pitty sake I'll go" Rose nearly shouted at us as she gracefully strutted to the front door. The let out a huge sigh and pulled open the door. Just as she opened the door three eggs flew in towards Rose- of course she could have dodged them but she had to pretent she wasn't that fast...the whole secret identity thing- the yellow yolk dripped down her face and pieces of shell poked out of her gold strands of hair.

"My hair!" suddenly Carlisle was grabbing her arm, he whispered in her ear.

"Just children, he you go" and with that he flung pieces of candy in each of there bags and while still clutching Rose he closed the door.

Emmett was the first to fail and he let out a booming laugh, followed by the others including myself. "Eugh I want to rip there annoying heads off" Rosalie shreaked.

"Rosalie, enough" Carlisle ordered in his soft tone of voice.

"Yeh Rose, it is Halloween this could be your outfit. 'How does a blonde crack eggs open.....with her thick skull' Jacob barked out at her.

She was about to seriously claw at Jacob if Carlisle hadn't of stopped her. 'Nice kitty' Jasper whispered knowing that she would be able to hear him. "Was that your cat impression for Halloween?" he asked.

"No but I can do a great kick up the b.."

"Rosalie, go and clean yourself up. We will have none of that" and with that said Rosalie flashed upstairs with us laughing as she left.

* * *

Sorry there short but tell me what you think, xxxxxx


End file.
